legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adamlenton1/Archive
Adamlenton1 (also known as Adam or AL1) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 23, 2007. He had the rank Maniac, 12,131 posts, and 6 studs. He posted regularly in a few forums, but mainly in the Community Chat Forum. Adamlenton also roleplayed in the Minifigures and the Pharaoh's Quest Forum, and used to roleplay in the Alien Conquest Forum. One of Adam's favorite topics was the Car Debating Society, located in the Racers Forum. For a short time, Adamlenton made the Craftsman list in Your Position in the MB's Advanced; however, he quit for two reasons. The first was that no one was posting updates, and the second was the never-ending complaining about spam. MB History Adamlenton retired from the LEGO Message Boards a couple of months after he joined. In this time, he became Journeyman by mainly posting in the Star Wars forum. In July 2011, Adam returned to the LEGO Message Boards by accident, when he clicked on LEGO.com. He stayed, and worked his way up to Craftsman by late August. Around Craftsman, Adam began posting faster, and joined his first roleplay in the Minifigures Forum. This was to follow by a few other roleplays. He became Artisan on September 9, 2011, and gained his second stud on September 28. On October 11, 2011, he became Inventor, shortly after huohana, and went on to gain his third stud on October 20. On November 10, 2011, he repassed huohana and gained his fourth stud. Huo eventually repassed him back shorty after he gained his fifth stud. On December 23, Adam finally reached Old Timer, and in doing so, beat his goal to get OT before Christmas. After a short semi-active period at the start of 2012, Adam came back to full posting strength, posting about 4 or 5 times a week, and at the weekends. However, he then rediscovered MLN (My LEGO Network), which had previously occupied some of his posting time. Signatures Adam used a few different signatures. His first one was {/-\ |_ 1}, which he later changed to ~{/-\ |_ 1}~. Sometimes, he added messages underneath like 'Inventor at last'. In January 2012, Adam started a quest to find a new sig. He made a few options, but he wasn't happy with them. Adam finally came up with two sigs, a new take on his previous sig, ~~ ~~ and a completely new sig, ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹. He chose the latter one as his new sig, but didn't use it for very long, only about a month. His last commonly used sig was: ᴥ۩ Aᴰᴀᴹᴌ¹ᴉ ۩ᴥ Rank Racing He came second in a race with huohana and megaman6557 to the second stud, although it was later agreed with Huohana that it was a draw, as Adam gained his second start by taking it off Huohana. More recently after that, he was in a race to Old Timer with huohana, brickie52 and legobatmankid10. The race to OT was then over, with Huohana eventually winning it by some distance. Huo's win may have been helped by the fact Adam was not as active in the later stages of the race. He lated raced gameking99 to Maniac. GK was 1200 posts ahead but Adam had narrowed the gap to about 1000. The Speech On December 9, 2011, Adam made a speech in the topic "Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium." It was about his activeness and he said he wouldn't be posting as much as he used to. Notes *Adamlenton was a member of this wiki. Category:Maniac Category:6 studs Category:2007 Archive